Antes de partir miénteme
by Raziel Potter
Summary: Caminar. Era todo lo que podía hacer ahora... caminar. Sus pies se movían automáticamente por todo el pasillo, de un lado a otro mientras su mente estaba perdida en un sin fin de recuerdos y memorias... No, corrección, en su cabeza sólo se repetía una y o


Antes de partir... miénteme 

Caminar. Era todo lo que podía hacer ahora... caminar. Sus pies se movían automáticamente por todo el pasillo, de un lado a otro; mientras su mente estaba perdida en un sin fin de recuerdos y memorias... No, corrección, en su cabeza sólo se repetía una y otra vez el recuerdo de aquella noche de mediados de mayo... sus pasos no se detienen.

Un chico pelirrojo, cansado de la monótona escena, se levanta de la silla donde prácticamente había pasado las últimas semanas (alejándose de esta sólo para buscar un poco de alimento). Su caminar es lento e inseguro, teme la reacción de su acompañante. Se acerca por detrás y posa una mano en su hombro, logrando que se detenga, pero sin voltear a verle.

¿Sabes?

Tal vez... no sé, deberías sentarte un rato... comer algo, calmarte un poco – retiro su mano rápidamente, al sentir una corriente pasar por él. En eso su compañía se voltea, viéndole con furia y rabia.

¿Calmarme? – repite con sarcasmo suave – ¿CALMARME? – su voz se eleva – RONALD WEASLEY ¿TÚ CREES QUE ME PUEDO CALMAR EN UN MOMENTO COMO ÉSTE? – un fuerte grito retumba por todo el pasillo y más allá.

Sabía que la iba a pasar mal, pero no esperó ese grito, al menos no de esa persona – Yo... yo... – comenzó con sus orejas rojas – pensé que... sí, es que... has pasado mucho tiempo aquí... y casi no duermes... y bueno... me pareció lo mejor.

Tú realmente esperas – respiro profundamente, no podía dejar caer todo su mal genio en el chico, no era su culpa – que con lo que pasó, me pueda sentar y esperar en una de esas sillas como si todo estuviera normal, como si no hubiera nadie en esa sala.

No me refería a eso y lo sabes perfectamente – el hecho de haberlo acusado de que no le importara en lo absoluto la persona que se encontraba en esa sala, hizo que la poca calma que todavía conservaba se esfumara – Lo único que he dicho, – le apuntó con su dedo – y escúchame bien, es que quiero que descanses. No podemos hacer nada, entiéndelo – no obstante logró dominarse un poco y no grito, no quería terminar de arruinar la, ya, casi deshecha relación que tenían.

Volvió a girar su cuerpo, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo. Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, cayendo al impecable piso del hospital. Y sin que Ron siquiera lo imaginara, por su mente se repitió una vez más el recuerdo de aquella noche donde tantas cosas habían sido dichas

Retrospección 

Ya era más de la medianoche, la sala común debía estar vacía. O al menos eso creía una chica de rulos castañas que en ese momento bajaba las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas; una extraña sensación le impedía conciliar el sueño, era como un leve escalofrío, una tristeza profunda y un nudo en la garganta, lo que no le permitía cerrar los párpados.

Un gesto de sorpresa aparece en su rostro al descubrir a un chico de cabello negro azabache revuelto, el cual mira directamente las llamas de la chimenea, sentado en su sillón favorito.

Lentamente y con paso insonoro, se acerca al joven. ¿Qué rayos, podía estar haciendo Harry, ahí, a esas horas? Es decir, ella tenía una excusa, ella sí podía tener insomnio, ella sí podía estar rondando la sala común a esas horas. Y ella también podía tener su vista en el fuego, intentando deducir el incierto futuro que la misión, que mañana asumiría, le destinaba. Pero él no tenía razón alguna, él no estaría partiendo a una "estúpida" misión para salvar al mundo mágico, ni siquiera se preocuparía por la que fue su mejor amiga, justamente como él había dejado claro, cuando le habían dado aquella labor.

Cuando se encontraba a pocos centímetros del sillón, estiro su brazo, intentando alcanzar el hombro del joven y llamar su atención, pero el miedo originó la interrupción de sus movimientos, no sabía como iba a reaccionar su amigo, desde hacía varios meses había estado muy distante y ya habían tenido varias peleas con él, esto la hizo dudar ¿Todavía podían llamarse amigos? ¿Era posible que él siguiera confiando en ella? Más importante aún, algo que la había atormentado desde el cambio de actitud del muchacho ¿qué lo había causado? Desde que se había desmayado a comienzos de enero, se convirtió en alguien hosco y ermitaño, ya no se reunía con ella, ni mucho menos con Ron, al cual siquiera dirigía la palabra en los entrenamientos de quidditch. En los momentos en que ella quería aclarar la situación, preguntarle que sucedía, él simplemente les gritaba y les decía que lo dejaran en paz. Y la única persona que siquiera tenía una relación "estable" con él, era la hermana del joven pelirrojo, Ginny, o como los rumores decían... su novia.

Lo extraño de todo el asunto, fue que a mediados de febrero (entiéndase el 14) Ron le confesó sus sentimientos, y su deseo de que ellos fueron novios, para ella eso realmente no fue nada sorpresivo, se lo había visto venir un par de semanas atrás, y había pensado seriamente en aceptar, Ron se había comportado muy tierno y dulce con ella desde el alejamiento progresivo de Harry, además ella creía que Ron tal vez le ayudaría a olvidar...lo, y quien sabe, con algo de suerte, llegar a amarlo, como amaba al chico que ahora tenía enfrente. Al final aceptó, y con un sencillo beso sellaron su unión. Lo que no esperó ni en un millón de años, fue la violenta respuesta que Harry tomó cuando la noticia llegó a sus oídos. La acorraló en un solitario pasillo, gritando a todo pulmón su incredulidad ante el hecho de que alguien como ella, pudiera querer a un como Ron. Tanto enfado produjo esto en la ojimel, que la marca de su mano quedó varios días estampada en el rostro del ojiverde. El chico sólo se quedó ahí, mirándola fijamente; sus ojos esmeraldas eran un revuelo de emociones, y la única que, con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba que oculta se quedara, era la que en esos momentos afloraba y se mostraba a los ojos castaños de la chica, la única persona capaz de entender la intrincada y compleja ventana que sus ojos eran. Y eso fue lo que Hermione Granger hizo, lo observo del mismo modo, queriendo comprender porque Harry Potter había tomado aquella reacción, por qué se había comportado como un energúmeno, y lo que vio la sorprendió, detrás de esa "fría y distante" mirada existía tristeza, soledad, melancolía, nostalgia y... ¡¡¡¿Celos!. Derrotado y cabizbajo el joven se alejó.

De nuevo la misma pregunta rondó la mente de la chica ¿Qué había sucedido? Aquel día ¿Había visto bien? ¿Harry seguía siendo el mismo Harry de antes? Movió su cabeza negativamente, ya había llegado muy lejos y no iba parar ahora. Así que, nerviosa, terminó de acortar la distancia que separaba su mano del hombro de su "amigo".

¿Harry? – lo llamó dulcemente. La sensación de una mano en su hombro lo despertó del letargo producido por la gran cantidad de cavilaciones y preocupaciones que lo afligían, giró su rostro buscando al dueño de aquella mano. Su asombro fue inmenso al descubrir que la culpable de la interrupción de sus pensamientos era justamente ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? ¿Acaso se había enterado? Eso era imposible, McGonagall le había prometido que no les contaría nada hasta que él se fuera. Por un segundo estuvo a punto de ignorarla, como hacia desde enero, incluso estuvo tentado a levantarse e irse a su dormitorio sin mediar palabra. Pero al verla ahí parada tan cerca de él, con su pijama celeste, tan temerosa, tan inocente, tan... frágil, todas estas intenciones desaparecieron, ya estaba muy cansado y no quería guardar un triste recuerdo antes de irse. – ¿Harry estas bien? – ante la inactividad del joven, la chica habló de nuevo -.

Yo... yo... – el desconcierto estaba presente todavía, y la mente del hechicero funcionaba a uno por hora, – no lo sé – dijo mientras volvía su vista al fuego. Quizás si no le prestaba atención ella volvería a su cuarto y lo dejaría solo. – ¿Qué... qué haces? – si antes estaba tonto ahora era peor. Hermione no sólo se había quedado, sino que también había buscado un lugar donde sentarse... al lado de Harry -

Sentándome – respondió tranquilamente. De algún modo, no sabía como, estaba segura de que el chico con gafas no le gritaría. Y como no iba a perder esta magnifica oportunidad de conversar con él, continuo hablando – y dime... ¿hay algo que... yo pueda hacer por ti? – su voz tierna era pausada y un poco temerosa -.

No... sólo quiero que... – suspiró – sólo quiero que te vayas. – Sus palabras le producían gran dolor interno, ella todavía quería salvar su amistad y lo único que él hacia era alejarla todavía más, sin embargo si con esto lograba que ella estuviera a salvo, nada más importaba -.

¿Ah? – esto la molestó – O no, esto sí que no. – Y hasta aquí llegó la Hermione calmada – Escúchame muy bien, Harry James Potter, tú tienes algo que te trae mal, y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo. Desde enero te has estado comportando como un idiota, lo he soportado y me he contenido, pero ya estoy harta de tus desaires, de que nos alejes de tu vida. Si ya no quieres ser nuestro amigo, está bien, nos duele, pero por el amor de Dios, DILO, y no te comportes como un cobarde – su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas estaban rojas -.

YO NO SOY NINGÚN COBARDE – Grito. ¿Cómo rayos se atrevía ella a decirle eso? Ella que lo conocía mejor que nadie, ella que siempre había estado a su lado, ella, la chica por la que hubiera muerto una y otra vez con tal de salvarla. Esto era demasiado -.

¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿qué es lo que has estado haciendo? – busco su mirada, pero el joven mago le rehuía – Escondiéndote de todo y todos, dime ¿cómo se le llama a eso? ¿Ah? – ahora lo miraba con burla, ahora se iba a descarga esos cuatro meses de frustración que llevaba encima.

Tengo mis razones – exclamó bajo y con la mirada en el piso. ¿Era posible que ella no se diera cuenta de que todo eso lo hacia para que ellos estuvieran a salvo? ¿Acaso ella, la estudiante más sobresaliente de todo Hogwarts, no había descubierto que los verdaderos motivos de su separación ante ellos, no eran otros que su intención de cuidarla, de protegerla de todo el mal que Voldemort representaba? -.

Sí claro, tontas excusas. Nada más – bufó, poniendo sus ojos en blanco -.

Tu vida no es una tontería para mí – musitó. Quizá ya era hora de hablar claro -.

¿Mi vida? Perdón ¿De qué hablas? – ahora la estupefacta era ella, ¿qué quería decir con eso? – Si mi vida te importara, no hubieras dicho ese montón de estupideces acerca de lo tonto e infantil que es el encargo que McGonagall me dio. Si yo te importara, estarías feliz de lo mío con Ron. Si tú te preocuparas por mí, mañana estarías despidiéndote y deseándome suerte. – Esto era simplemente inverosímil, mira con lo que ahora le salía, su vida, si claro, y los gemelos Weasley eran la tranquilidad personificada -.

Jajaja – una risa resignada y suave salió de sus labios – ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta? – por primera vez en la noche levanto su cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos – De todos modos supongo que ya no importa... – dijo más para sí, que para su amiga – ¿Sabes? Hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué tengo que desearte suerte? – preguntó un tanto divertido, mas su amiga no se dio cuenta -.

¿Cómo que... – no, esto si era el colmo, primero le salía con eso de que le preocupaba su vida y después le hacía una pregunta como esa. No podía ser posible que se hubiera olvidado que mañana era el día de su partida – por qué? Mañana salgo a Dios sabe donde, en una tarea para la Orden, arriesgándome a morir, – se levanto y le apunto con el dedo – y tú te vas a quedar aquí sentadote sin preocupación alguna, y dices que te importa mi vida. No lo creo. – El rostro del chico se ensombreció y volvió a bajar su mirada -.

Eso quiere decir que no lo sabes... McGonagall si cumplió su promesa entonces – murmuro para sí, pero la chica lo escuchó -.

¿Qué es eso que no sé? ¿Y qué tienes que ver McGonagall? – Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicado y sí no obtenía respuestas pronto, iba a empezar a gritar. El silencio del muchacho le preocupo – Harry háblame – le pidió desesperada.

Hermione, me sorprendes... pero si tanto deseas saber la verdad, te la diré – su vista no se apartó del suelo, pero si habló fuerte y claro. Suspiró buscando fuerzas en la nada – Tú no viajaras a ningún lado mañana...

¿QUÉ? – ¿qué no iba a viajar? En tal caso ¿qué pasó con todo lo que dijo McGonagall? Ella le dijo algo sobre un viaje, no especificó muy bien el lugar, no obstante parecía un tanto peligroso, pero al fin y al cabo era su labor, su misión. Todas esas cosas que Harry decía aparentaban ser una locura, y ya estaba pensando seriamente en internar al joven en San Mungo -.

Mañana, - tenía que decírselo, ya era hora, no podía guardárselo por más tiempo, no quería partir, al menos, no sin despedirse de ella – para cuando despiertes, yo ya no estaré en el castillo. Yo... – ¿le contaría? El arreglo que tuvo con McGonagall, no era lo que le preocupaba; si no la razón de tal acto, la pregunta era ¿sería capaz de contarle del sueño que tuvo al desmayarse, y más importante aún, su experiencia al practicar Legeremancia en la mente de su enemigo? Finalmente concluyó que se reservaría el sueño. – Cuando me entere de tu asignación me pareció un poco extraño ¿sabes? ¿Por qué necesitarían a una bruja que ni siquiera ha terminado la escuela, cuando tienen a una gran cantidad de magos más experimentados? Esto me dio muy mala espina, tuve miedo de que fuera una trampa, de que te hicieran daño. Por eso hable con McGonagall, la convencí de que me dejara tu misión, además le hice prometer que no te contaría nada hasta que yo ya estuviera muy lejos. – La chica se sentó a su lado, con la boca abierta -.

Pero Harry ¿por qué no hablaste conmigo? – le dijo suave, todavía sorprendida. A ella también le había parecido extraño todo aquello, pero la emoción y el hecho de que confiaran en ella para una misión, había borrado todas aquellas interrogantes de su cerebro. – Es más, si tanto te importo, explícame ¿por qué has estado tan hosco estos meses?

¿Es que no lo ves Hermione? – preguntó un algo exasperado. La negativa de su amiga, le hizo dudar seriamente de la capacidad intelectual de la chica. – Toda esa actitud, esa negativa a estar con ustedes, a estar contigo, fue con la única intención de protegerlos.

¿Protegernos? ¿A eso le llamas protegernos? Apartarnos de tu lado como si no valiéramos nada. Dime Harry ¿qué posible y estúpida causa, te hizo pensar eso? – su voz sonaba como una madre regañando a su hijo -.

Hermione tu no entiendes nada – no quería decirle, sabía que ella se iba a molestar, y peor aún, ya no volvería a separarse de él -.

Explícame pues. – le dijo con el ceño fruncido y su pie golpeando el suelo, estaba impaciente por saber. El joven vencido, no tuvo otra opción, más que contarle -.

¿Te acuerdas cuándo me desmaye en enero? – contó con voz pesada, la chica movió su cabeza afirmativamente – Bueno, resulta que ese día no sólo me desmaye. – su rostro mostró interés mayor – Ese día... tuve una conversación con Voldemort, – la joven se sobresaltó – él me dijo muchas cosas, las mismas cosas de siempre, que me uniera a él, que juntos dominaríamos todo y blablabla. Yo me negué, sé que sólo lo hace para engañarme, pero lo que me asustó, y me ha mortificado todo este tiempo es lo que dijo a continuación, me amenazó, dijo que existían otros métodos para convencerme, di...jo que tal vez con... un pequeño incentivo me convencería... él dijo que los capturaría, que los torturaría. Yo... tuve miedo, miedo de perderte... de perderlos – agregó rápido – si algo te pasara, no sé que haría. – Acercó su rostro al de ella – Hermione ¿entiendes por qué hice lo que hice? ¿Ahora ves la desesperación que sentía al saber de tu misión? Por eso fue que la tomé... yo moriría si alguien te hiciera daño.

Estaba impactada ante la noticia, por un momento sintió miedo por la amenaza de Voldemort, pero no fue necesario más de medio segundo para que relegara estos pensamientos a un segundo plano. ¿Cómo Harry había sido tan tonto para guardarse todas esas cosas? Sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar en todo el tiempo que estuvo separada de él, por semejante estupidez. Sin previo avisó, eliminó los pocos centímetros que la separaban del ojiverde con un gran y fuerte abrazo.

Eres un tonto – le dijo mientras dejaba caer una cuantas lágrimas en su hombro. Se quedaron así unos minutos, ella desahogándose, él susurrándole cosas tiernas en su oído y acariciando su espalda - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? No sabes lo que sufrí. – se separó un poco. Quizá, si hubiera mantenido su rostro altivo, sus narices se estuvieran tocando en esos segundos, no obstante un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas al bajar la mirada. – Varias veces pensé que ya no te importábamos, que ya no éramos nada para ti... pensé que ya no confiabas en mí, y que tal vez yo había hecho algo para merecerlo... pero lo que más me dolió, fue... pensar... que ya no... me que... rias – terminó apenada y una nueva lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

La mueca de Harry expresaba la incredulidad a la perfección. No quererla, por Dios, esa era la cosa más insensata que alguien pudiera decir, si prácticamente se pasaba los días pensando en ella. Ni hablar cuando se enteró de la relación de ella y Ron. Aunque en un principio quería acabar con Ron, la furia dio pasó al dolor y a la tristeza. Lo único que se permitió hacer para no revelar sus planes fue, la "pequeña" visita en los pasillos. Desde entonces sólo se había atormentado con dos cosas, eso y la misión de Hermione. Que alguien se atreviera a decir que no la quería y tendría grandes problemas. Cómo no quererla, cómo no pensar en ella, cómo no quedársele viendo embobado... cómo no amarla.

Hermione – la llamó después de unos segundos en silencio – Hermione – repitió un poco más fuerte al ver que la chica no levantaba el rostro. Ésta vez decidió él mismo levantar su rostro, así que, con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, colocó un dedo en el mentón de su amiga y ejerció presión para que ésta le viera a los ojos. Muy suave le empezó a susurrar – Quiero... que jamás en tu vida vuelvas a decir eso – tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas – tú eres... tú eres la persona... – un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos - a la que yo... más quiero... Hermione, tú eres lo que yo más quiero en este mundo – terminó con sus ojos aún clavados en los de ella.

Hermione quedó muda. Ésta última revelación de Harry hizo que su corazón empezara a latir inusitadamente rápido. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Harry había dicho eso? Sería posible que, tal vez, él la quisiera del modo en que ella deseaba.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Y mientras Hermione pensaba en millón de posibilidades, Harry estaba divido, entre adivinar los pensamientos de la ojimel, y si su decisión de contarle fue la correcta.

Hermione temiendo que todo fuese una mentira, una mala de broma de ese chico, elevó su brazo con lentitud, aproximando su mano al pecho del ojiverde, el cual miraba la escena sin realizar movimiento. Cuando su mano por fin llegó al lugar donde debería estar el corazón de Harry, los latidos de ambos aumentaron considerablemente y ella pudo sentirlo, al tiempo que en la cara de Harry nacía un ligero sonrojo acompañado de una suave sonrisa, y unos ojos felices. El niño, se adueñó de la mano que la castaña sostenía en su pecho y con la otra mano acaricio la mejilla de la niña, que al contacto se tornó roja.

No creía lo que pasaba, tantas veces había soñado con ese momento, tanto que ahora dudaba si estaba soñando. Mas esos pensamientos no duraron mucho, ya que sin darse cuenta unos cálidos labios hicieron contacto con los suyos. Cerró sus ojos e indescriptibles sensaciones atravesaron su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir maravillosamente feliz. Pero a su mente llegó el recuerdo de alguien, alguien a quien podría herir de gravedad si estuviera ahí... Ron. Él no se merecía esto, él era buen chico que la quería y haría todo por ella. Es verdad ella le había guardado siempre cierto cariño, el cual se había incrementado con los últimos sucesos, no obstante querer no es amar, y ella amaba a Harry. Así que, confusa y dolorida, tuvo que separarse del moreno.

Yo... yo lo siento... pero no puedo – con lágrimas en los ojos y voz quebrada salió corriendo directo a su cama.

Harry no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar, primero estaba en su nube particular besando a Hermione y de repente ella se aleja diciéndole que lo sentía y que no podía. Sería que él se había adelantado y había mal interpretado las acciones de Hermione. Tal vez, le había robado un beso y ella en realidad no le quería de ese modo. Y un cruel pensamiento se apodero de él, ella no le quería, sólo le veía como un amigo y no habría nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiar la situación... ella amaba a Ron. Mientras tanto una joven de rulos castaños, con lágrimas en los ojos estaba siendo vencida por un profundo y relajante sueño.

Él muchacho de cabellos negros dejó caer una lágrima ante tan fatal idea, y con rostro apesumbrado y dolido, busco el reloj de la sala del León, y descubrió, de modo avasallante, que ya era la hora de su partida.

Se levantó de ese sillón que ya no volvería a ver y mientras caminaba por los pasillos, una despedida silenciosa a la ojimiel, fueron sus pensamientos.

Fin Retrospección 

Cuando Hermione despertó al día siguiente, tardo varios minutos en recapitular todos los hechos de la noche anterior. E irremediablemente termino por llegar al beso con Harry. Alegre y emocionada, se vistió ágilmente y bajo al Gran Comedor, decidida de lo que iba a hacer. Pero la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro desapareció, cuando al examinar la mesa de Gryffindor, no encontró al ojiverde. La respuesta llegó rápida de su memoria. "Mañana, para cuando despiertes, yo ya no estaré en el castillo".

Las viejas dudas volvieron a su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si todo fuera una trampa?

Los días pasaron y su preocupación estaba al alza. No había noticia alguna sobre la misión de Harry, y McGonagall no era de mucha ayuda, únicamente le decía que se calmara, que la misión iba bien, y que si no recibían noticias de ellos, era porque su ubicación podría ser comprometida. Todo esto la calmo un poco, sólo un poco. Mas su intuición le decía otra cosa.

Ron también se dio cuenta de su cambio de actitud, y aunque busco por todos los medios habidos y por haber, saber lo que le sucedía a su amiga, y novia, ella se excusó diciendo que su estado tenía como causa el hecho de que le hubieran quitado su misión. Ron en principio no puso objeción, pero al notar que la preocupación continuaba, comenzó a dudar de la declaración de la chica.

Dos semanas después del incidente, una lechuza llevó consigo una nota para la Prof. McGonagall, la cual abrió sus ojos asustada y sorprendida, velozmente se fue a su despacho y llamó a la joven de ojos miel. La noticia, inesperada para ella, y temida por la joven, no se dejo esperar. "Han capturado a Potter" le dijo sombría la profesora.

Hermione no escucho más allá de eso, simplemente se bloqueó. Cuando por fin regresó, varios minutos después, la frase aún resonaba en su cerebro.

Otras dos semanas pasaron, las cuales consumieron a Hermione en la angustia, pero la esperanza brillo nuevamente en su corazón al enterarse de que lo habían encontrado en una mansión abandonada, y junto a él los restos de Voldemort. Era cierto estaba inconsciente y muy mal herido, mas estaba vivo, estaba vivo.

El correr de varios sanadores logró sacarla de sus pensamientos. Todo ellos se dirigían a la sala de Harry.

Al parecer algo había sucedido. Dentro de si temió lo peor, su cara se tornó blanca y a punto de desmayarse estuvo.

Media hora después, los sanadores salieron del cuarto, una sonrisa de alivio se veía dibujada en ellos. Inmediatamente se acercaron a ellos.

¿Qué ha sucedido? – dijo preocupada, una chica de rulos castaños.

Ha… ha… ha despertado – exclamó lento y todavía sorprendido, uno de aquellos hombres.

¿Qué? – un brillo inusitado de alegría aparecía en su rostro – Pero ¿Cómo? Y ¿está bien? -.

Bueno… en realidad no lo sabemos. En estos momentos está muy débil -.

¿Podemos ir a verlo? – preguntó esperanzada.

En realidad no deberíamos hacer esto antes de realizar más pruebas, pero ha pedido muy explícitamente hablar con usted – señalando a su vez al joven pelirrojo que hasta esos momentos no había dicho nada.

¿Cómo? – pronunciaron a la vez, uno sorprendido, y otra confundida.

Eso es lo que nos ha pedido. Al principio le dijimos que no, pero tanto insistió, que hemos decido dejarlo hablar, con tal de que se tranquilice y no empeore su, ya de por si, precario estado -.

Bueno, supongo que será mejor no hacerlo esperar – exclamó el pelirrojo, no sin antes enviarle una mirada a la castaña. Esta no hizo más que mover su cabeza afirmativamente.

Si todo está arreglado, nosotros nos retiramos. Iremos a la oficina del pasillo para comparar unas cosas – explicó el sanador, antes de que él y los demás se fueran alejando.

Cuando los sanadores se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, Ron se volteo para entrar al cuarto donde se encontraba su amigo, y mientras daba el giro en 180º sus captaron a una Hermione pálida y extrañada. Decidió que en cuanto saliera del cuarto y todo estuviera un poco más tranquilo, hablaría con ella… y descubriría su secreto. Sin embargo, alguien tenía otros planes…

Otra vez… a esperar. Por un lado se encontraba alegre, nada la hubiera podido alegrar más que esa noticia. Y aun así, el hecho que Harry estuviera hablando con Ron en esos momentos, no representaba otra cosa más que preocupación.

¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Eso lo sabía… si el ojiverde llegaba a contar su encuentro en la sala común aquella noche… no quería ni imaginar la reacción de Ron.

Pero no podía ser esto, ¿o si? ¿Por qué Harry estaba tan empeñado en hablar con él? Ninguna explicación lógica llegaba a su mente… en realidad había una, pero no podía ser eso… era imposible… era… tremendamente doloroso para que pasara…

Sólo le restaba esperar, así que sin más, volvió al monótono ritual que realizaba desde que estaba en ese hospital. Sus pasos resonaron de nuevo en el silencioso pasillo, mientras ella iba y venia.

Mas, su espera no fue tan larga, diez minutos después de haber entrado en el cuarto, salió un chico pelirrojo cabizbajo. Lentamente se acercó a ella y en un susurro, exclamó

Quiere hablar contigo – ella no espero mucho y fue directo al cuarto, pero cuando sus pies estaban a centímetros del umbral, escucho nuevamente la voz de su novio – Hermione – la llamó. Ella detuvo sus pasos. El chico se veía pálido y triste – Tenemos hablar – esto fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a bajar su rostro.

De nuevo fue asaltada por una creciente duda, sin embargo, una vez más, olvidó estos pensamientos, en favor de mentiras que le ayudaran a mantenerse en pie.

Cuando entró, se asombro al ver que todo estaba a oscuras, a excepción de un rincón donde una vela ardía lánguidamente, mostrando, en la cama de al lado, el cuerpo de un joven mago muy adolorido. Sus pies dibujaron un camino en línea recta hacia él, a la vez que sus ojos trataban de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Harry – fue sólo un murmullo, no obstante, el joven lo escuchó perfectamente, y dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, respondió al llamado.

Hermione – no pudo soportarlo más, y perdió la batalla, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su mejilla. Corrió hacia él.

Una hermosa chica de 24 años de edad, se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana de su habitación. Su pelo castaño ondeaba suavemente, gracias al viento que pasaba por la ventana semiabierta. Sus ojos miel, a decir verdad un poco cristalinos, buscaban algo en aquel paisaje que se le presentaba. Esa chica no era otra que Hermione Granger.

El cielo nocturno que se dibujaba en esos momentos no hacia más que recordarle aquella trágica noche, donde su vida había sido decidida.

Habían pasado 6 años y todavía podía recordar cada segundo de la charla que había mantenido con el joven en la sala 99, en el hospital San Mungo. Suspiro de nuevo. Aun no podía olvidar, mejor dicho, no quería olvidar, era una herida que no quería, ni debía ser sanada. Un recuerdo, que junto con sus memorias de Hogwarts, atesoraría como el más preciado tesoro de su vida. Sólo porque ahí estaba él, a cada vuelta de la esquina nada más que él.

De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien. Una niña jalaba la parte de abajo de su capa.

Mami… - exclamó. La nena no debía tener más de 5 años de edad; sin embargo sus ojos color miel, heredados de su madre, se mostraban confundidos, buscando la razón del extraño comportamiento de su madre – Mami ¿estás ben? – preguntó. Hermione secó esas lagrimillas que se habían escapado de sus ojos, y volteo para luego sonreírle candida y tierna a su hija.

Claro nena… dime ¿qué pasó? – le dijo sin el menor rastro de mentira.

Es que papá me dijo que te llamala polque neceshita tu ayuda en la cocina – le respondió divertida. Ella sabía el desastre que había hecho su padre en la cocina.

Es increíble como una sola palabra puede atacarnos tan rápida y brutalmente, que nos hace difícil, volver a la realidad.

- Papá… - repitió Hermione suavemente. Su mente volvió 6 años atrás.

Retrospección 

… Se abalanzó hacia la cama y en un segundo lo tenía entre sus brazos. Después de varios segundos de palpar la realidad, levantó su rostro y observó al joven de cabellos azabaches. No tardo un segundo en encontrar lo que buscaba… el esmeralda de sus ojos. Un intenso debate se desató en aquel silencio, entre el verde y el miel.

Lo siento… - dijo débilmente, recordando el beso que le había robado a su amiga. Giró su rostro, apenado. La chica, malinterpretó la razón de las disculpas.

Tranquilo – susurró ella, embargada por la emoción – todo estará bien, y tú pronto te recuperaras, y así tú y yo estaremos…

Creo que te equivocaste en algo, Her… - parecía que le costaba el hablar – yo… no me recuperare… puedo sentirlo… me tengo que ir… - Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo.

¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?... No puede ser así, no debe ser así. Tú tienes… - entendió entonces la tristeza demostrada por el pelirrojo.

Hermione, por favor… déjame terminar… yo… hay algo que necesito decirte – la chica asintió moviendo su cabeza – yo quería decirte que, entiendo tu decisión – _decisión,_ de que rayos estaba hablando Harry – sé que realmente no he hecho nada por ganarme tu amor, pero tú si lograste entrar en mi corazón, de un modo tan imperceptible, que no me di cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde – decir que la chica no entendía nada era poco – Hermione, yo… te amo. – El corazón de la joven empezó a latir rápidamente.

Harry eso es…

Hay algo más, espera por favor… tal vez… no, tal vez no… esto te va parecer muy extraño, pero antes de… de eso… quiero pedirte algo – una mirada nostálgica apareció en sus ojos, mientras con dificultada tomaba las manos de la chica entre las suyas – quisiera que me mintieras – la chica se mostró confusa.

¿Cómo? – preguntó.

Quisiera que me dijeras… que me amas, y que vas a estar conmigo… que me quieres del mismo modo en que te quiero yo… sé que esta petición no es más que plegaria sin sentido, pero aun así… - cerró los ojos esperando la más que posible reprimenda de la chica, sin embargo está nunca llegó.

Lo que si llegó, y que no pensó ni en mil años, fue la repentina sensación de unos labios contra los suyos. Respondió lentamente al beso de Hermione, su Hermione, y poco a poco sentía una increíble sensación de paz… la hora se estaba acercando. No obstante esto no fue lo único que sintió, ese beso no era una mentira, era el verdadero encuentro de dos corazones que se buscaban con desesperación. Al terminar la chica le sonrió.

No hay necesidad de mentir – le dijo.

Ahora lo sé… - y la volvió a besar, pero entonces un profundo dolor comenzó desde lo más profundo de su ser, un dolor y un frió que se extendían a cada segundo que pasaba. Siendo conciente de la situación, y de los pocos segundos que le quedaban, se separó un poco. – quiero… que… seas feliz, por favor… nunca olvides… cuanto te amo. – finalizó con un suspiro, a continuación sus ojos se cerraron y una expresión de calma fue lo único que quedó.

Temerosa y aterrada, palpo con cuidado intentando despertarlo, pero ella sabía que no estaba dormido, ella sabía que él ya había partido. Aun así sus intentos no frenaron, y afligida comenzó a llamarlo, pero no tuvo respuesta.

Abatida cayó a su lado, las lágrimas empezaron a correr como nunca antes. Sintió como su corazón lloraba, lloraba su muerte, lloraba el hecho de que no estuviera con ella… lloraba porque no podía seguirlo.

¿Por qué te fuiste?... ¿Por qué no te quedaste? – sin saber que más hacer, se deslizó suavemente hasta caer de rodillas junto a su cama. Abrazó sus piernas y en silencio lloró, tanto así, que pronto cayó inconsciente.

Al cabo de varios minutos, un preocupado pelirrojo entró a la sala.

Fin Retrospección 

La insistente mirada de su hija la trajo a la realidad.

Dile a tu papá que ya voy… - exclamó, intentando no demostrar la melancolía, que la embargaba.

Ta bien, pelo no sé si eso le gute musho – le regaló una sonrisa y se fue. Su cabello color fuego se movía al compás de sus pasos.

_No, tal vez no _– se dijo.

Después de la muerte de Harry, su vida cambio y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. A los 6 meses del incidente Ron le había propuesto matrimonio, no pudo más que aceptar. Lo amaba, si, pero no del mismo modo que Harry, jamás sería del mismo modo. Durante la boda, estuvo punto de decir que no, sin embargo una mueca del joven Weasley, le recordó a Harry, y este extraño suceso, fue lo que salvó al pelirrojo.

Un año más tarde entraban a su nueva casa, con su bebe recién nacida en brazos. A partir de entonces su vida continúo sin novedad alguna.

Y sólo una cosa era la que, de cierto modo, la obliga a continuar. Y no era otra cosa si no la promesa hecha a ella misma donde juraba que haría realidad las ultimas palabras de Harry, su Harry.

Todavía es muy difícil – exclamó a la noche, deseando que, en cualquiera que fuera el lugar donde estuviera, él la escuchara. – Ahora veamos… que fue lo que hizo Ron esta vez.

Bajó las escaleras, con una sonrisa resignada, mientras esperaba lo peor…

**Fin**

Vaya, por fin termine… q tal les pareció? En realidad, a mi me gusta mucho, más que todo el comienzo, porque el final, me salio como que muy, no sé… apurado. Yo quería que fuera algo más… reflexivo, no sé. Mi parte favorita es el primer Flash back (bueno aquí les puse "retrospección" pero ambos significan lo mismo).

Este fic se lo podría dedicar a los fans de H/H, al ser ellos la pareja central… o nadie, por el… digamos ¿cruel final? Como he dicho en otras ocasiones no lo sé, por eso me gustaría que dejaran comentarios, para saber su opinión.

Antes de volar, quiero darle las gracias a AlexandraRiddle por el apoyo dado… Alex, sinceramente gracias, sin ti, posiblemente este fic no existiría (en realidad el otro tampoco lo haría)

No me queda más que decirles chau, nos vemos… Ah si, se me olvidaba: Harry y Hermione, son la mejor pareja :-P jajaja

Saludos

Att. Raziel 


End file.
